The Wolverine's Survival
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: What if, instead of dying, Logan was given the opportunity to fight for his life? His enemy, a samurai. The objective, to live again. The reason, someone feels he's entitled to continue living until it's truly his time to die. Please, review.


Creation began on 09-11-15

Creation ended on 01-15-16

X-Men

The Wolverine's Survival

A/N: A "what-if" to _Death of Wolverine_ ,featuring a very infallible character.

Adding a new servant of the darkness to his prison for the most unforgivable of subjects to ever harm human lives, the demigod that was once a mortal man himself, but then became more than a man, a servant to forces greater than any ever encountered, felt a great disturbance in a universe not far from his domain. His eyes flared and enabled him to see the cause of the disturbance. It was a man, older than most people of the time he lived in, with two sets of three-paired, knife-like blades protruding from his hands, covered in solidifying, liquid metal that he had, more than once, been infused with over the course of his history as a member of a group of people with abilities unlike any the world has ever seen before. And as he saw this man kneeling in the sunlight as the metal began to cool off, blocking his airways, the former mortal saw that this man, this member of a culture or race of beings that most people would view as a threat to their own existence, would be unable to get free or receive aid from his fellow teammates in time, as his primary ability, a regenerative factor superior to that of modern-day human beings, was gone, and it had been the only aspect of him that allowed him to survive up to the present.

"He will die," he uttered, his eyes returning to their original shade of darkness. "Not if I can help him. A man of his caliber is a necessity to impossible obstacles that threaten the safety of others. To let him pass is to let evil win this battle…and to let evil win is to do nothing."

-x-

As Wolverine felt his life fading due to the Adamantium covering his body and cutting off his oxygen, his healing factor gone from his abilities, his reflecting on his life came full circle, recalling all that he had done. The lives he had taken, the lives he had saved, the women he had loved, lost, and the friends and enemies he had encountered over the years as he lived. He tried, with all of his willpower, to hold onto the faces of those that made a major impact on his existence, but it felt futile. Without his healing factor, he was down to his last, precious seconds before only the darkness remained.

 _Logan,_ he heard a voice in his mind. _Logan… You cannot die just yet. You're still needed. Don't give up on your future. Look up in front of you._

In the darkness that he found himself in as the metal hardened on his head, Logan saw a man in front of him, dressed in armor reminiscent of the samurai. But he looked more like a robot, massive in height, bulk in density, and, to Logan's disgust, reminiscent of his past enemies that used the mantle of the Silver Samurai against him.

 _To escape from this path to the dominion of Death, you must defeat me in combat,_ he heard him in his mind again. _If you win, you live._

Suddenly, the metal that should've been covering him was no longer present, restoring to him his mobility, and his claws were out. This had to be some sort of hallucination, a trick of his mind to convince him that he could survive this fate he was dealt with.

 _It's not a trick, Logan,_ the voice uttered again in his mind. _I'm as real as you are, and here to test your worthiness to live. You claim to be the best there is at what you do, but what you do isn't very nice, and I want to see if this is true for myself. This is your judgment day. A trial by fire. Life or death._

"How do I know I will survive this if I win?" He demanded.

 _Because I'm a man of honor,_ the voice answered him, as the samurai unsheathed a sword at his waist, which was probably made of Adamantium, as the rest of the armor probably was. _My armor is as strong as you are, as are my swords, but not an ounce of the metal grafted onto your skeletal system is part of my arsenal. That would be stacking the odds in my favor instead of it being a fair fight between us. Shall we begin?_

Logan braced himself for combat as the giant samurai charged towards him. He blocked the sword strike with his claws and forced him back.

"Aaurgh!" The samurai grunted, thrusting his sword into the ground. "Impressive move! Let's try this move!"

He unsheathed his other sword and threw it at Wolverine's feet.

"Swordplay!" He expressed. "You know how to use a sword! Ha!"

Wolverine quickly picked up the sword and blocked the incoming sword strike!

"Urgh!" He grunted, feeling like he was now trying to keep a wall weighing a good ton from crushing him to death.

"Heh!" The samurai cackled. "This is good. The more you struggle against me, the more reason you show in your desire to survive."

Wolverine then used the claws of his right arm and managed to slash at his left leg's armor, piercing its frame and piercing flesh.

"Aah!" He screamed, falling to his injured leg. "Just so that you know, I lack a healing factor."

The samurai then forced him back, knocking him aside.

As Wolverine got back up, he smelled the scent of blood seeping from the gash beneath the armor of the samurai.

"Never lower your guard to an enemy," the samurai expressed to the mutant. "It shows you're merciful…and some will attempt to take advantage of this as a weakness. The injury, while irritable, is just skin-deep."

The samurai rose back up to both his feet and brandished his sword. He then ran towards the mutant and swung his sword at him.

CLASH! Their swords blocked each other from inflicting harm upon each wielder.

"You have lived for over a century, you have fought in many battles, many wars, with claws made of bone and metal. You have faced many different enemies, some of who were stronger than you, but you always managed to find a way to come out on top. Heh, not even cretins like Sinister and Apocalypse were able to deal with you without deception and trickery. They had no honor or decency."

Wolverine then knocked him back again. Then, he swung his sword and managed to cut the armor along his right arm, piercing his flesh underneath.

"Aaurgh!" He screamed; the flesh wound of this injury wasn't as skin-deep as the other injury. "Good! Good! I can't use this arm now!"

Then, as a surprise move, the samurai removed sections of his armor and threw them at Wolverine, revealing a thin-but-muscular body beneath.

"It may cost me much of my durability, but I should be able to outpace you in terms of speed. Adamantium puts weight on your bones, increasing your overall mass." He expressed.

With just the armor on his shoulders and knees left to protect him, the samurai, while still wearing the helmet that hid his face, was lighter than before; Wolverine was unable to land a single sword slash on him. Not even his injuries were hampering him, anymore.

But Wolverine wasn't out of ideas just yet. As he heard many times in his past, where there was a will, there was always a way. And so long as he had the will to continue, he would find a way to defeat this opponent.

"Aaaaurgh!" The samurai howled, charging with his sword held high over his head.

"Grraurgh!" Wolverine yelled, charging at him, but then hurled the sword and performed a spinning move with his claws extended.

He became like a spinning top!

The samurai blocked the thrown sword, but was unable to deflect Wolverine's claws, which penetrated his chest.

"Aaaaurgh!" He groaned, and felt Wolverine's right arm's claws pierce him in his side. "Aaaurgh!"

Wolverine then threw the samurai to the ground.

"Heh! You win, Wolverine," he told him, choking on his blood. "You live to fight another day."

-x-

The Adamantium covering Wolverine's body became brittle, like an exoskeleton made of thin layers of concrete or graphite, and cracked allover. Pieces flew allover as the mutant emerged from metal cocoon, breathing the breath of life.

Standing where he had nearly died, Logan looked at his hands, scarred and burnt, suddenly regenerating, indicating that his healing factor had returned to him.

 _Live, Wolverine,_ he heard the voice of the samurai in his head. _Live._

With his arms now looking like new, the mutant, with his healing factor restored and preventing the metal infused in his skeleton from causing him problems, looked at the sunlight and thought of the first thing that came to mind.

 _Today's not my day,_ he thought, beginning his journey to his destination.

The End

A/N: And here it is! I'm glad I finished this! What do you think?


End file.
